You're Mine
by robotdragonx1
Summary: Calamity is tearing Area 11 apart, and so, in the wake of this madness, Milly gets Rivalz a job to be her cameraman. Taking some time to relax in Neo York while at work, Rivalz proposes...Just a little time for the two of them. Semi-spoilers for Whatever It Takes. Same AU.


"...And we can be sure that more summertime fun will be available to these precious pooches!" A German shepherd gave Milly's cheek a lick. Rivalz zoomed in a little to put emphasis on how cute sh, er, the dog was. She smiled, bright rows of teeth shining through the afternoon daylight before she faced him with those sapphire blue eyes. "Alright, back to you, Rick!"

Once the dog was done licking her soft cheeks, she let it run back to its owner. "Thanks for letting us use Max!"

"No problem!" The middle-aged man grinned as he rubbed his head and attached his leash once more. "The pleasure's all ours!"

"You two have fun, alright!?" Rivalz gave them a smile and waved them off too. The man was a bit talkative for his taste but friendly. He began to pack away the camera and examined the area one more time for any stray equipment while Milly looked over Central Park.

They had come to Neo York after a few more-ambitious reporters were willing to take the watch back at Area 11. "Area 11...I wonder where the hell Lelouch and Shirley have gone..."

"Did you say something Rivalz?" Milly turned for a brief moment.

"O-oh nothing. I'm just wondering where the extra lense I packed was.." There was no need to remind Milly of Tokyo. Right now, crazy things were going on with the world, and both he and the executives at Big Globe felt Milly's hairs didn't need to go grey a bit too early.

Afternoon sunlight shined itself across the park, where families and dogs ran around in celebration. Summer was rather pleasant this year, and that meant a lot of visitors in the greenest part of the city. "So prez...Listen. I've been talking with the guys and...Oh come on, you don't need to touch any of that."

"Please, Rivalz. You're the one carrying some of this stuff. Let me do some work for a change."

He gave her a sly smile. "I know those faces aren't always for real. It can't be easy always being that pleasant to the camera."

She shrugged. "I just look at that dumb face of yours and it's easy."

Her blue-haired friend felt a slight stab from that. "Ouch...Prez.."

"Call me, Milly Rivalz. We're not at Ashford anymore, so don't be so formal, okay?" They continued carrying the equipment to the van, walking aside one another. "Oh, careful!" He managed to free one of his hands and catch a spare lens from falling.

"Smooth one," Milly breathed as she flashed another grin. And now, he felt his legs weaken a little. She'd always had that effect on him. "Seriously though. I think having a school buddy is making it easier."

"What was so wrong with Eric? He seemed like an alright guy," They got to the doors of the van, and Rivalz dropped his box and unlocked the door.

"Eric was uh...Interesting."

He helped her load everything in, feeling a certain..twinge, in his eye. "Interesting?"

'And a bit too friendly for my tastes.."

Rivalz nodded. "Wow. Really?"

She nodded. "I suppose I deserve it after my shenanigans at Ashford," she sighed. After that, Milly didn't seem very interested in talking about it, as she continued her previous statement once they got back inside of the van and buckled in. "It's just, you have that silly smile whenever you start rolling the camera."

Heat rose in his cheeks. "I...I do?" He kept looking around and pretending to examine the traffic around them in an attempt to hide his blush.

"It's just, kinda funny. That's all. It makes me smile too." Milly shot her another grin, then slid a strand of hair back behind her ear.

He cleared his throat. His old job at the Tokyo Settlement had been vaporized by that weird flash of violet, and nobody really knew where Rolo, Lelouch, Shirley, Suzaku, or Nunnally had gone too.

So many people had died, and the streets they once knew were now in the midst of chaos and death in second horrific tragedy to happen in the last year. And with all the hours she was putting in, it was only fair she got some time off. That was one of the things he about her that he admired so much. Milly had this magic way of making the work feel like play, no matter where she went.

It was only fair she got some time to actually relax. They'd come here to escape from Tokyo, and here she was, taking as many tasks as they were willing to broadcast from over here just so she didn't have to think about it. Besides...It was the perfect chance to, well, ask a certain question. Well, it wasn't that sort of question. At least he thought so...

"So Milly."

"So Rivalz," She chirped.

"I was wondering...Would you be willing to take a few days off?"

He started up the van, and Milly rolled her hair around with her finger. "What for? They sent us over here for a while so we could get a decent scoop on things!"

"I know, I know, but there's more to Neo York than just work! Look at that dog park back there! Don't you miss Sebastian?"

Milly nodded, leaning and relaxing on the van door and looking out on the beautiful skyline around them. "I don't know, Rivalz. I'd like to get things done while we're still here, you know?"

"Your face is on TV more often than that stupid head-on commercial!"

She covered her face and stifled a laugh. "Oh don't remind me-AH!" They had to slam down the brakes because some guy walked right in front of the van, not even looking where he was going.

"HEY! THAT'S HOW ANIMALS GET HIT!" The cameraman shook his fist and was practically unheard in the always-hectic streets of Manhattan.

The man waved him off, shaking his head and muttering "And yet, you're still breathing.." Rivalz felt the old Ashford-days urge to run over to him and knock his lights out, and he nearly did. But as he reached for the door handle, Rivalz glanced back at Milly. With a sigh, the anger sank back into his chest, and he just let it go. "Can you believe people around here?"

Their hotel room was still a few blocks away, and Coney Island would be on the way there. Time was running short, and Milly opened up her phone and checked the schedule she'd laid out for herself. "Well...I suppose I could phone it in."

"One week, minimum," He declared. And if Amanda has a problem with that, she can talk to me!"

She contemplated this. They did save up a lot of money for themselves and had managed to compile a decent amount of off-days (Rivalz when Milly hooked him up with the job). "Well...I suppose there wouldn't be any harm in taking a week.."

They hit a stoplight at that moment, and Rivalz had finished making the call already. "Welp, we're free for the next week!"

"Wow, that was...Fast."

Rivalz cleared his throat. "Y-yeah. She says we're good. No problems." Or at least ones they had to know about now. Technically they were good, but listening to Amanda tended to complicate matters.

"Actually I know where we should go.." An evil grin began to cross her face. And worry began to build in his. A knowledge that he might not make it out of this one.

* * *

Surprisingly, he held his stomach better than she thought he would. Rivalz didn't even scream the entire time! Though he did make a certain kind of grimace that reminded her of that time he tried out a local Chinese place that looked a little less-than-sanitary. "I'm so proud of you!"

Milly smacked him on the back, and he yelped. Some people took a quick look behind them to see the dying seagull, but they saw none. "Oh hush now! You're not that bad off are you?"

He only sighed in response. "How about we go on something a little...Less terrible?"

"Sure! How abouuut..." Rivalz waited for it. Another godforsaken ride that would turn his stomach and finish the job the Cyclone had started. "That one!"

Milly's pointed down to a large...Swing? It didn't look that bad. Some of the younger kids were waiting in line to take the ride, contrary to what he feared to be next.

"Well? Is that slow enough for you?" Milly poked at his shoulder, giving him another one of her classic smug grins, yet her demeanor wasn't at all condescending. Her hand reached out to his, and she walked him down there. "You're...Not gonna throw up on me, are you?"

"I-I'm good!" Rivalz croaked.

Together, they stood in line, waiting for roughly twenty minutes. Neo York was one of the largest cities in the nation, so naturally, a lot more people were willing to come out to Coney Island to enjoy a day off...or go on a date. _Just get stupid ideas out of your head, dude. Seriously._

"I'll try not to make you uncomfortable, alright?" He said, then internally facepalmed himself for. What kind of remark was that? What, was he some kind of homeless dude who decided to walk up and mark his territory in the street or something?

Milly put her hand on his shoulder. It was a subtle touch, but a wee bit...Friendlier, than he was used to. But he was prone to imagining things around her. Time to grow up. "Don't be ridiculous! Let's go!" They handed off their tickets, and they took their seats. Overall, the ride was a minor thrill. Like sitting on a massive, bench-like swing in your backyard and letting the sway take your thoughts elsewhere.

Perhaps someone had put something in her morning coffee, but the output of laughter and utter joy emanating from Milly was bizarre. Each swing seemed to whisk her back to the days when she was young, and the world was so much more peaceful.

And to him, it was contagious. Terrible as it may sound, the Tokyo settlement's troubles seemed to just...Dissipate. Nobody had died just over a week ago, and there were no worries to be had about Britannia or the Black Knights or anything. At some point, the swing had caught Milly in the midst of her excitement, forcing her to slam right into his side for support. "OH!"

There she was. Ashford's blonde angel leaning on him with his arm wrapped in her grip. "Hold on tight!" Milly grinned, pushing onto his pudgy nose with one of her delicate fingers. And he did. Good god he did. If there was one thing he would never forget, it was a beautiful woman holding him tightly as they rode together in the late afternoon.

Once they walked back to the van, she bought them both cotton candy. Her treat. They made their way back to the van after that, still tasting the cottony goodness in their mouths. "Hey, Milly?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking my suggestion. This was really fun, y'know."

She nodded. "I mean, how long has it been since it was just the two of us?"

Rivalz smiled. There was a certain kind of warmth with knowing that he'd played some part in her happiness. "I think it was sometime around middle school."

"Oh yeah...Jeez, you had a lot of acne then, huh?"

An image of his seventh-grade yearbook photo. A young boy with red bumps across his face that had yet to grow into something much nastier. "OH COME ON!"

"Hey, hey relaaaax," She giggled, waving her hand over his face and stroking some of his bangs gently. "I had some too you know."

"Y-you did!? I didn't even notice."

Milly looked around the crowd of parents and children as they moved towards the exit of the park as if any of these people regularly attended Ashford Academy long enough to spread rumors from a bygone school period. "Makeup. Lots and lots of makeup."

"Seriously?" The thought was a bizarre hybrid of impossible, yet highly plausible. "How many layers?"

"There's a reason they called me the 'Shining Noble,' Rivalz."

"Oh...I just assumed they called you that because of your lineage..."

"Anyway..." Milly pulled the key out from between her breasts. Rivalz did his best not to take notice. "Let's get going back to the hotel. I'm bushed." The van moved rather slowly as they drove along. Neo York tended to get clogged at this time of night, and unfortunately, they were in the middle of it.

Milly was leaning against the window, her hair shimmering in the late-night lights of the city. "Hey, Rivalz, wake me up when we start getting close to the hotel."

"Oh, well uh, I..." Before he could even finish his sentence, she'd already passed out. Cold. Pretty little snores as sleep took her from the seat of the van to whatever patterns her brain constructed in its resting state.

A state so painfully far from Rivalz's mind. On their way there, Rivalz nearly ran down a man who he wore had the same thick mustache as the man he'd nearly run down earlier that day, A few sketchy guys taking a look at their vehicle (on foot and all of them looking disheveled) and a man in a red and blue suit that seemed to fly or swing stories high above them. People were amazed at the sight, but Rivalz just shrugged it off. People in this town were weird if you asked him.

Finally, they stopped at the Hotel. It was when the van had gone silent and the only noise was that of the city around them that Rivalz looked and seriously thought about how he was going to go about this. Milly was right there, in her blue dress and green shirt. And she looked so peacefully asleep. As if a single touch from him could cause her to fall apart like a snowflake.

"Okay. Um...Milly?" No response. More soft snoring from her, but that was it. "Hey! Milly! Let's go!" Nothing. Wow. Her overtime really was pushing her a little further than he thought. Perhaps he needed to talk with Amanda a little more, but Rivalz planned to cross that bridge when he got there. For now, he was pondering the very real possibility of what was about to happen. "Okay...Let's see."

They were just outside of the front of the hotel. Bigglobe had managed to secure them a decent place that was only a stone's throw from the entrance. Back then, he'd been calling the guys back at the office and thanking them for pulling the extra strings. Now he was cursing them for not putting them a little closer.

"I hope to god you'll forgive me for this," He sighed. Rivalz, trying to be as gentlemanly as he could, opened up the door on her side, and began carrying her. Arms-over-shoulders, and surprisingly light-weight for being a little taller than him. Or maybe it was all those times he had to carry her heavy loads. Rivalz really couldn't tell which.

"SHNK..grhsem...sah...oof..." Right in his ear, she was sleep-mumbling. Not really "talking." The kinds of things coming out of those soft lips were a little too disjointed. An older, higher-class couple entered the elevator when they were halfway up. Rivalz had lowered her to his side, and throughout the entire journey, Milly had only slightly opened her eyes maybe twice.

The older couple walked in, and he gave them an embarrassed smile. "Oh, uh. My g-girlfriend got kinda drunk." The husband gave him a wink, as the lady glared at him. Both left after a couple of floors, the wife whispering something to her husband as he shook his head dismissively.

Rivalz facepalmed himself as much as he could once he found a comfortable position, knew Milly was asleep and that no one was watching. In front of him, the elevator doors shut, and they continued their ascension. Of course, she wasn't his girlfriend! He should've said friend, or coworker, or anything that would've worked otherwise. "Real smooth, Mr. Cardemonde."

He gulped and saw those same sparkling (and so, so tired) eyes open up between her bangs. They crept out of the cracks between her eyelids rather carefully. "You're a little off. I don't drink a lot."

"O-oh! I thought you were out.."

Milly tilted her hand in a so-so sort of way. "Half awake. Half asleep. Too lazy to get up and walk."

The elevator door opened, and he began to reach for her side. "No, no. I'm alright. You've done enough. Let's go catch some Zs huh?" Milly stumbled into the hallway. The casual observer would assume she actually was drunk and perhaps he could catch her on video and blackmail her with it in a joking sort of way. The class president he knew was like that. She pulled out her card key to the hotel room. The green light popped up, a click and they were in.

Rivalz sat down on his bed, sighing as Milly sprawled herself out on the bed and let out a loud exhale. "You know there's a little shin-dig for a local noble's business venture. They're an old friend of Grandpa Reuben."

"Heh, wow. The Ashfords really do have ties all over the place." From what he heard, Nina and her grandfather both had a hand in the mechanics of the Ganymede Knightmare Frame. They'd managed to snag a free one for the school because of it.

"Well, we were one of the most influential families in all of Britannia." She got up and Rivalz was about to hide in the bathroom again to let her dress.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll change and dress up in the morning." She simply moved up the bed, finding a position to kick off her shoes, then slide her legs and body beneath the sheets. When she did, it was with such an oddly delicate grace that Rivalz could truly see the blue blood flowing in her veins.

"Do you uh, ever think about what it was like?"

She raised a brow at him. Passive misunderstanding. "What what was like?"

"Nobility. I heard that...No, no never mind."

She nodded, her eyes half-open. Milly knew what he was talking about and a part of him cringed at seeing her ponder the idea. "I shouldn't have brought it up. Just forget I said anything." He was reaching for the light at the stand when she stopped him.

"No, you're fine. I figured it had to come up sooner or later. They say my father or my grandfather made some kind of statement that upset a higher-powered noble or the emperor himself. I can't remember and they won't really give me the details."

He winced at that. There had to be something extra crappy about not being able to know about something so huge in your family history."How old were you?"

She shrugged. "Too young to remember. Mom tells me I was only a baby at the time. I never really knew what it was like. But mom tells me it was amazing. Like living in a fantasy over the life of the commoners. Parties every other week, connections with the higher powers that guaranteed easier living, and just more time to enjoy life." Milly grinned with a hint of remorse. "I wonder how many hours mom and dad worked to help support me."

Rivalz stared at the black screen reflecting the tired look on his face. "So why didn't you get with Lloyd after all? You could've lived like that and you'd be married to a pretty smart guy."

She laughed at him, gazing up into the ceiling as it glowed with the light of the lamp and the city around them. "Mr. Asplund was...Interesting. And not exactly the kind of guy I'd like to go home to. I wanted to move on with my life on my own terms. Family names don't define us Rivalz. Our actions do."

"Heh, true, true. Well..Whatever you want to be, I hope you're the best one of all." A yawn from her. It was late, and he was drawing this out.

"Well, goodnight Milly."

"Rivalz. I didn't say this a lot back at Ashford...But thanks. You've helped me out a lot, and I know I don't always thank you."

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, uh, I just like to pick up after Lelouch's scrawny butt you know!"

"Oh, he's not that scrawny!"

Rivalz paused, stared into her eyes, and let her rethink that sentence before they broke the stare and nodded in unison "Yeah...Yeah..."

"Well, good niiiight" Milly buried her head back into her pillow and yawned one last time.

"Mhmm..." She mumbled. Rivalz flipped the switch, and they were soon lost in the noisy, chaotic white noise of Neo York. Tonight, he'd been a gentleman. And yet, he had no delusions. She had given him that broken heart award for a reason and was living life on her own by her own terms. Plain and simple. They were coworkers that had just gone out for some fun and were staying in a hotel room paid by their workplace.

Even so, a part of him wished that maybe there was something more about today. But he was Rivalz Cardemonde. A cameraman, a student, and little more. "How does Lelouch do it?" He sighed, before turning over and going to sleep.

* * *

Rivalz knew it was a time to relax and was taking it in the most he could. They were free, and the daylight hadn't even fully tipped over the horizon. Normally, they would both be up by now, but their newfound freedom had him relaxing in the early morning without a care in the world. Perhaps he'd go buy a hot dog or two. Or three! It was his money to spend, and there was plenty in the banks for his education.

"Eureka!" Milly shouted at the bed next to him. Just before the claws of sleep could snatch him away, the most charismatic news anchor in the world melodious voice woke him. Sadly, this was far from the pleasant greetings of a televised "good morning." For better or for worse, Milly was just a few feet from him, beaming with pride as she sat over her laptop.

"Behold!' She proclaimed, not even waiting for him to fully awaken as she shoved the monitor of the laptop right into his face.

"I've snatched some tickets. You packed your suit, didn't you?" Reality was just shifting into place for him. Though it was true, he just gave her a simple nod, and she took it in full. "Excellent. And I've packed my dress!" That woke him up.

Curiosity overtook him. He'd managed to see Milly (so painfully far away and dancing with some other guy) wearing a formal dress at school here and there...But they were taking a working vacation together. Alone. Even if it would end with her in the arms of another dude, at least he'd get a close glimpse of her dressed elegant and noble-like. A thought that shook him enough to make his chest pound.

"Well the party doesn't actually start until tonight, so we've got plenty of time to kill."

Rivalz nodded. "Y-yeah. So what's there to do around here?" She raised a finger at him. "Hold on...There!"

Milly managed to pull up an image of a grey building with windows randomly dotted along its side and the shape of household stairs as seen from a floor below them, with steps jutting out of a slanted ceiling. "I actually wanted to go here."

"What is it?"

"An art museum There's a bunch of new pieces they just added in and I've been dying to get a look! The timing couldn't be more perfect!'"

He shrugged. "I mean...I dunno. No offense, but I'm not that interested in staring at statues of naked dudes all day."

That warranted a brochure being flung into his face. "What do you take me for, some kind of dirty old man!" Silence. A long stare into each other's eyes. "Bad example!" She threw another one into his face, this one rather unexpected and resulting in him falling off of the bed.

* * *

Overall, the museum was kind of interesting. At first, it seemed like a lot of cool, but weird statues. Then Milly would come in and just explain the meaning. "Why is all of this metal just sitting in the garden?" Before him was a nice, glass model of a garden with trees and animals running around. Something his grandma would appreciate. And for some dumb reason, the artist decided to shove a monolith of metal and jagged edges in the middle of it all.

"That's symbolic. It shows how much industry and ignorance in waste and disposal can mess with the environment. Come on, Rivalz, that one's easy!" She tapped him on the back for that with a giggle.

"I'm not too good at this artsy-fartsy stuff, heh. Give me a good wrench and maybe I can get something done." They walked up to another statue. A bunch of poorly-kept together stones making up a giant person working in a field. "And what the heck does this mean?"

Milly gave it a look. Seeing her out of her normal demeanor, and looking over something on her own was strange and exciting, in a way. She was so sporadic and adventurous, and to watch that same mind at work with such serious analysis wasn't always something he got to witness in between helping set up a school event or being with the gang in a group. "It's showing how a person at work is still a person. You're still kinda vulnerable to the things around you. You might be made strong by your efforts, but you're not invincible."

She turned to him with a grin. "Something like that."

Rivalz nodded. "Oh. I see." And immediately he was tugged in another direction of the museum "I can walk myself over you know."

Milly only patted him on the head in response. "Quiet boy," She cooed. Brought before another sculpture, Rivalz sighed and realized what she was trying to do. "Now, take a good look at what you're seeing and try to make sense of it."

"Come on, prez."

"Come on, Rivalz."

They were looking at it for quite a bit. Even Milly was walking around this little statue trying to put some sense into it. "Let me guess...You don't know either?"

She threw her hands up. "You've got me there." It made him laugh a little inside. It wasn't the same as having him carry something or do a chore for the club, but she was asking him to find some meaning in this odd little art piece.

The statue was orb-like shape that was scarred and rough on the outside. There was a small crack that showed a glimpse from the inside, but Rivalz couldn't quite see. "Hold on.." He looked around, making sure that nobody from security would be watching. Milly even put a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Relax. Trust me on this, alright?" She seemed hesitant but lifted her hand from his shoulder. He unlocked his phone and switched on the light. Peeping inside of the orb, he could see a lot of vibrant patches of colors. "You see that?" Milly peeped in, and she did. Pink, orange, bright green, yellow.

"Oh wow...I love the way they arranged it." They both admired the interior for a little while longer, and then he turned his light off and backed away.

"Things aren't always what they seem?"

Milly took another look at the hard, rough outer shell. Like an apocalyptic planet from some science fiction cartoon. She laughed. "I guess you're right. Good job." His coworker was even kind enough to pat him on the head. "You're a lot more perceptive than I thought, Rivalz."

He shrugged. "I do my best."

"And that's enough." They spent a good chunk of the morning walking around, trying to guess the meaning of statues both interesting and bizarre, and more often they were both. Sometimes they would come up with something to chew on. A pair of weights chained together as the bonds of people not being broken so easily, a fan blowing a series of feathers shaped like a sundial depicting the ever-flowing nature of time, etc., etc.

They went for a meal at a decent family diner and then walked around random shops until the late afternoon came rolling in. "Well, don't you suppose it's high time we get ready?"

A certain anxiety washed over him. "Why so early?"

She shrugged. "I want to make sure we look our best! You never know who might be there. A noble benefactor, a political figure visiting family. Royalty."

"They have royalty walking around just like that!?" The thought of being so close to blue blood shook him. Cardemondes didn't really have a prestigious history, so even getting close to that bloodline was seen as a huge deal. At least in his eyes.

"Of course! Sometimes a movie star or military leaders too."

Rivalz adjusted his collar. "Man...wow. I don't know if I'm cut out for this kind of party."

"You'll be just fine. They love seeing strange, handsome young faces!" She rubbed his cheeks together as if he were a little boy.

"Alright, alright. I don't have to act too ritzy though, do I?" She laughed once again. That calming guffaw that would ease him into any sort of situation.

"Just be yourself! You're making this more complicated than it needs to be!" To him, new situations like this always put him off. Ever since he was a boy, noble families like the Ashfords in their hey-day and the royal family were on big TV screens. It was generous to call what he felt whiplash. Whether he was ready or not, they started up the van and made their way to the hotel room to get dressed.

* * *

Thankfully for him, there was a tutorial online on how to properly wear his suit. Given, he knew enough on how to wear one (the Ashford dance, weddings, and celebrations in his younger years), but this time he wanted to make sure.

_"Come on, man. Milly's right! You're worrying too much! It's just one night, anyway. You're not going to have to deal with anybody but...Her.."_

Rivalz took a look in the mirror. A young man approaching the prime of his life and having knowledge in vehicle engineering. He wasn't always the most outspoken kind of guy but tried his best. Often he'd overshoot it though, and everyone would just brush it off as his usual, lovable idiocy. He wasn't Lelouch. Or Suzaku. He wasn't the most athletic kind of guy and he wasn't some sort of strategic genius. He knew what his dad taught him about mechanics, and did his best to do well in school and help out his friends. But sometimes he was stuck feeling like a third wheel. As if his efforts were sometimes unneeded.

But it was worth it. He didn't really have many other friends, and the student council had granted him the greatest times of his life. They might not always have appreciated him...But good god he wanted it back. Milly was with him, and he was endlessly thankful. And with that thankfulness, came regret. Nina was gone, Rolo, Nunnally, Shirley, and Lelouch had all disappeared, and things weren't going to be the same anymore. Shirley's mother frequently called to ask where she had gone, but the worst possible answer always lingered on his tongue, and he feared to deliver it.

There wasn't a day gone by that Rivalz wished he appreciated the time that they had together. A long sigh sifted from his lips. "If money could buy happiness...I'd use it to hire men to find you guys and bring you all back.."

He walked over to the door and knocked a few times. "Are you almost done in there!? We've got another half-hour to go!"

"Almost! Hold your horses, you dirty boy." Rivalz flushed.

"How am I dirty if you're the one wearing it!" He covered his mouth. That was opening a can of worms that delved _far_ beyond this room.

"I'll forget I heard that! Just-ah!" She was struggling with something, and in his earnest to help, he nearly stormed on in there and tried to fix it. It was an instinct of his, and as a result, Rivalz had almost made a fool of himself.

He stopped before the door. "Y-you alright in there!" A roll of sweat rolled down the side of his head. She sighed, clearly adjusting something.

"Yeah! Don't worry my prince! Your lady is almost ready!"

"M-my lady!?"

Milly mocked him for the umpteenth time that day. "You're my escort! Of course! Are there any other gentlemen in this room I don't know about!? If you swing that way, I don't judge you!" Right there in that hotel room in downtown Manhattan, Rivalz had heard her say something like that.

"O-of course not! I-I'm honored!"

And now was the time to stop being delusional. His feelings still lingered, of course, and they would for quite some time. The truth was, he'd come out here to prove to himself that he could just be with Milly without pestering her with romantic undertones. So, tonight, he'd just be a good friend to her. Nothing more, nothing less. And to him, that's all it could ever be. "All right! I'm ready, my prince!"

There she goes again. Still, He grinned. "Sure! Let's see it!" The door opened, and soon he found himself gazing upon something he wasn't quite ready for. Rivalz had heard about this outfit, mentioned in passing by Shirley after she and Milly compared their wardrobes to each other's on a summer afternoon waiting on a bus.

A gorgeous sky-blue dress, with white opera gloves and a sash hanging from the middle where the split between her breasts reconnected once again, held up by a white, jeweled choker. Her beautiful blonde hair in a bun, held by a white ribbon with a red flower hairpiece hanging above a loose strand of hanging hair. Milly's breathtaking blue eyes glimmered in the warm light of the hotel. "So...How do I look?"

Later on, he'd facepalm himself for gulping so audibly. But Rivalz couldn't help it. She looked even better than in his daydreams. At this moment, it felt like god or whatever force controlled the will of the universe was mocking him. Teasing the very thing that he'd given up on. "My eyes are up here, Rivalz"

Her finger slipped up from his chest to his nose, and of course, he fell for it. "You always slip me up like that, prez."

Milly smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself. Ready?" She lifted her arm, and Rivalz found himself staring stupidly at it.

"Rivalz. Let's go." So...She raised her arm. He was standing in front of her. In a different situation, he'd think she was trying to show him a new tattoo or something. The space between her side and elbow made for a nice spot to hook his WAIT-

"Uh, Y-you want me to..?"

"Of course not, I want you to have a bite. I taste better all dressed up." Rivalz felt his cheeks redden a little. For various reasons. He took a breath and laughed it off.

"Right, right. Onwards to the gala!"He raised his fist with gusto and threw the door open.

"Let the pride of Big Globe steal some hearts tonight!" They cheered, bursting into the night together as they made their way to the city streets.

* * *

When they stepped in, Rivalz was amazed by the faces he saw. The ballroom was massive, with blue and white lights adorning the windows and railings as tables decorated with a white cloth. Above the scene was a crystal chandelier that twinkled between the multiple lights and shimmered over the guests. Whoever wasn't wearing an overly-expensive outfit wore military dress or even the occasional royal robe. "That's..!"

Milly nodded. '"Pollux Rui and Marrybell Mel Britannia. Both visiting from the capital. The latter leads the Glinda Knights, a sort of anti-terrorist unit in the Britannian army."

He was in the room with the very children of the emperor and nobles that shaped the fabric of this nation. "That explains all of the security..."

"Let's just enjoy the moment. Hey! I know that guy!" She pointed at a man with red hair and a thick beard. "He's an associate of my dad! Let's go say hi!"

Rivalz just shrugged. He didn't have much of a choice, and the man seemed pleasant enough. Or rather, he would've been, had he not challenged the young fledgling cameraman to an arm-wrestling match. "Now, boy...Let me hear you say it again."

"I uh..I'm not a noble..." Against both of their expectations, this associate of Reuben Ashford had now caused dozens of weird looks and murmuring whispers amongst the nobles around them.

"I brought him as a guest, Jacques! Don't be so hard on him now." Milly shook her head, already knowing what was in store as the man adamantly yanked a table out from the side and placed it where many could watch.

"Now...I'm not one to discriminate. But I feel that some people should earn their right to enjoy certain pleasures of life, don't you?"

Rivalz sat there, feeling the weight of everybody's eyeballs pile upon him more and more. "Well, you know you earn a paycheck, you go to work, you go out with a friend and expect-"

The man slammed his elbow on the small table, and all eyes were on them. All Milly could do was give an awkward smile and a thumbs up. He returned it, only for his right arm to be ripped onto the table. "ALRIGHT...Best two out of three!"

Rivalz put on the best sort of boastful grin he could muster. The best he could do was a slanted set of teeth that looked like a chimpanzee's attempt at growling.

"One...Two...THREE!"

_SLAM!_

Within an instant, his hand was on the table. And not the fingertips over Mr. Jacques's hand. With a proud smile, the noble's show of bravado gained a few claps from all around. Most of them the men as they sneered down at him like some puss-covered maggot. Just then, a pair of hands clasped over his shoulders and he saw white lace in the corner of his eyes.

"Just lean in a little and hit him with everything you've got! He's not playing by all the rules, so why should you?"

Milly's whisper, once they stopped making him shake so much, suddenly made a lot of sense. Mr. Jacque's had leaned in halfway during the first round. And for a moment, he felt the man loosen up. As if he was trying to end this as soon as possible and not injure his old wrist.

"Got it.." At this moment, Jacques raised a brow.

"I'm sure your grandfather would be interested in seeing you tangling with a noodle-armed commoner!" She gave him a frown, folding her arms and looking as elegant as ever.

"He's my coworker. And an old classmate.I don't see any problem at all." The nobleman huffed from beneath his red beard, and the struggle continued.

"One, two, THREE!" This time, both arms locked into each other, Rivalz putting all of his strength into his arm and bicep as he leaned in fast enough to put him off-balance. Before he could recover, his elder gave him a pained look, before his hand came crashing to the table, making it wobble as only one person clapped and cheered.

"Alright! That's how we do it at the academy!" Milly cheered.

Rivalz turned back and gave her a victorious grin, right as he felt the table wobble one more time. "Two out of three. Let's go."

He glared back into the man's eyes, establishing himself as a legitimate threat. "It'll be over soon!"

"I'm sure it will be..." Mr. Alfonso Jacques (as he'd eventually learn his full name to be) raised his hand back onto the table, holding back the twinge of anger sparking in his eyes.

"One...Two...Thr-"

Already, he gripped Rivalz's hand before he was ready. Outrage rippled down the young man's spine, and he did all he could to deny the noble his half-hearted victory. But alas, it was too late. His hand came crashing down, and the laughter of the nobles roared throughout the ballroom.

Only one noise broke through them all, however. Behind him, there was clapping. Coming in a single, rapid cadence. Milly smiled and cheered "Way to go, Rivalz! Great job!" Jacques gave off some remark about Rivalz, but by this time he got up, his head hanging in embarrassment as he approached the cheering girl.

"That was amazing. I think you popped a vessel or two out there!" He nodded, trapped between feelings of shame and the encouragement welling up from inside of him. "Too bad the others aren't here, huh? We could've cheered you all the way to victory."

Behind him, he could still hear the remarks. "I didn't win, though."

She threw her wrist. "If we focused on our defeats all the time, we wouldn't get anywhere, Rivalz. Come here." Milly hugged him. Right in front of the nobles, Milly Ashford gave him a hug.

"Let's go. They're my grandfather's associates. Not mine." They walked off, and Milly waved off Alonso Jacques as they continued walking around.

"They're just a bunch of stuck-up jerks who you'll never see again. Don't think about it too much."

"I'm just wondering if they have anything to eat. We didn't have time for dinner." Milly scanned the party, looking for the dining table. Once she caught sight of it, she pointed over to the rows of noblemen and women taking cheeses and crackers onto their plates.

"Oh yeah. Well, don't you worry, Milly! I'll-"

She pulled him down into a nearby seat. "Nah. I've got it this time. You've been through a lot already."

Before he could object, Milly walked over to the table, fitting in a little more with the crowd than he might've. Perhaps as a banker's son who was a little-off-the-handle or something. "Oh, do you mind if we stay here?" He turned, and a chubby lady and her husband stood by the table, both of them wearing friendlier smiles than what he'd seen so far.

"Y-yeah! Of course!" There would still be a seat leftover for Milly. And she might appreciate people who didn't have a stick up where the sun didn't shine.

"And who would you be, young man?" This lady spoke in such a kind demeanor that reminded him of his grandma on his mother's side.

"Well, uh. M-my name is Rivalz Cardemonde. I go to Ashford Academy over at the Tokyo Settlement."

The husband seemed a little intrigued. "Ohhh? My daughter goes over there. Tragic to hear about the battles and that nasty Zero character."

He nodded. "Yeah..'

The band began to kick into an upbeat sort of tune. "So, what brought you to Neo York, if I may ask?"

And so, Rivalz went on to explain. About his and Milly's job at Big Globe, and the trip over here to take a break from all of the destruction. "So that means you're not of noble blood?"

He paused on that question. It would hurt to lie to them, but he despised lying. It would hurt though, to feel the same sort of remarks from these people. "No. Not really."

"Oh! Well, it must be exciting for you to be around so many well-known folks!" Mr. And Mrs. Crawford were their names. Owners of a jewel company that sold wedding rings for a decent price and would give a decent sum of their profit to donation. Since they were so popular on the market, they made plenty of money to live rich and help others.

They continued to talk, and Mr. Crawford took an interest in his talk about motorcycles. He recounted a story to Rivalz about how he owned one in 1963, but crashed it into a local farmer's pigsty and ended up causing a stampede across the countryside for being "a young dumb, full-of cum rich kid."

"Oh, Harold!" He laughed at his wife hitting him on the side. "That's no way to talk to a stranger!"

"That's fine ma'am." Rivalz wheezed. Looking back, he hadn't ever laughed this much being around nobles his entire life. Meanwhile, Milly had picked up a decent arrangement of fruits, veggies, cheese, and slices for both of them. Something to keep their energy up at least until the humane time to go to sleep rolled around.

A touch stroked her shoulder. "Wow, you've really touched up." Milly flinched, and to her side was a cheerful, blonde young man with a slight stubble on his chin.

"Timothy Parker!?" He threw up his hands and grinned. The young boy that she had briefly "dated" in middle school had grown quite a bit. When she remarked on this, he nodded with a pearly-white grin.

"Oh, ever since then I decided to get myself put together a little bit. You and I both know I was a mess!"

Milly laughed at the memory. It wasn't so much someone's physical appearance that bothered her, but rather their attitude. Kids made fun of him for having a weird birthmark on the side of his face. A large, fuzzy brown mole-like thing that struck her more as charming than gross.

"Hey, listen. I'm sorry if I was..A bit territorial back then. I'm trying to work on it."

She shrugged. "Well, all we can do is better ourselves, Timothy! Glad to see you." Milly patted him on the shoulder, and then started to walk off. That's when she felt her wrist be tugged back slightly, bringing her back to said days when he was "a bit too controlling."

"Um, uh. You don't mind going for a dance, do you?'

Milly shifted a little. To be fair, she had planned on just making this a night for two. Though, going to these kinds of events and meeting other people in other families did run a certain risk like this. "Actually, I've come here with a friend." She pointed in the direction where Rivalz was. Needless to say, he wasn't too impressed, with that distant look in his eyes.

"Alright...But how about just one waltz. The band will be starting up soon!" She gazed back to Rivalz, taking note of the elderly couple that was smiling and chatting him up. It couldn't hurt to leave him for one dance, could it? He might see them but...She'd have to explain to him later.

"S-sure. Just one." He gave her a grin. A grin that showed he was convinced it could be any more than that. Timothy took her out on the floor, warm light showering them both as the music started up. Together, they waltzed into the space, keeping track of other dancers and swaying perfectly in tune with the music. And in the midst of it all, Milly felt more uncomfortable than she would be wearing a brick jacket.

Rivalz was just about to tell them about why exactly his mom and dad broke up when he saw her. "Is something the matter, dear?"

That blue dress swayed along perfectly with the blonde man's suit. "Oh uh, sorry."

The husband glanced over, taking notice of Milly as she danced with this strange dude. "Ah, I see she's found a dance partner. That's odd, I could've sworn-"

"I-it's nothing like that!" Rivalz winced, finding himself talking a little too loud for his liking. "it's just...Her and I work together, and that's really it. We're friends but we just came here to hang out. That's all."

Mrs. Crawford smiled and nodded. "My, my though. They do look magnificent, don't they?" Rivalz gazed on at them. Someday, he'd be the prince of some other girl's story. It's just...He needed to learn to stop being such a damn coward. And as if he were being called out by the powers that be, Mr. Crawford leaned in with that brilliant mustache of his close enough to brush his face.

"Listen my boy. I know there's a wide gap between you too. But I know a trickle in a young man's heart when I see one. If I were you, I'd storm out there, take her into my hands and we'd storm the ballroom and whisk him away!" Rivalz received a pat on the shoulder from him, and then went back to watch with his wife as the dance continued.

And at that moment, he found himself glad that he'd spoken to this couple. All of those times that he'd turned away from speaking to her and denied himself those chances. That was why the class had given him that award. Rivalz found himself becoming so much like Shirley over the last couple of years. Everyone could see it and some would even cheer him on. Yet, he never attempted anything.

Rivalz earned the disappointment of his friends, and the distance that had built up before they started working together. He was so close, and now, here they were. Now or never, unless he gets set back to the beginning without ever actually trying yet again.

"My name is Rivalz Cardemonde. And I'm not a fool!" He stood up and started making his way to the other side of the dance floor.

Just as the blue-haired boy started trying to slip between people while also not being a jerk, Milly attempted to twirl her partner towards the edge of the floor just enough to make a quick exit once the number finished. It was an old trick her mom practiced with her just in case she encountered somebody undesirable like a pickpocket dancer or another commoner. "That was nice. So, I'll be seeing you later, huh?" Milly attempted to pull her arms from Timothy. He didn't budge.

"The night is young, Ms. Ashford. The stars are out and you shine more than anything else in the cosmos. Can't you stay a bit longer?"

She slanted an eyebrow. "My friend is waiting for me. I'd rather we try this some other time." Another tug and his attempt to swing her into another dance was halted. "Timothy, what are you doing?"

His fingers were pressing between hers, locking her in and denying her any sort of fast escape. The only way now was to flail about the dance floor until she freed herself and embarrassed the Ashfords in front of royalty and so many prestigious names. "Listen, I think it can work. If you'd just have me for tonight, I can show you!"

They were both a lot older than they were in middle school, and she'd been warned about "being shown" marriage material. Especially amongst younger men who'd gotten everything they'd asked for. "Timothy! OFF!" She raised her voice, straining against his arms when another pair swooped in and tore her white gloves from those hungry appendages.

"IS HE-" Her savior lowered his voice, trying to minimize the number of people who'd be looking at them and continuing to stir their versions of the story. "Is he bothering you, Lady Ashford?"

"L-lady!?" Normally that kind of title would go to a servant addressing their superior of noble blood. But, the Ashfords were a disgraced bloodline! His father had warned him about pursuing her but-

"I would...Rather spend the evening with someone less-forward. Come, Reginald." She gave a hard turn away from him. Rivalz then took her by the arm, and the beautiful blonde and spiky blue-haired boy walked off, leaving a handsome nobleman's soon dumbfounded as the next song started up.

* * *

They walked to a balcony. Neo York, though immensely noisy, was beautiful once you looked out on the endless series of metal and glass towers. "So. Who was that guy?"

She sighed. "An old fling from middle school. I felt bad for him, he got a wee bit controlling. We had a spat like middle schoolers do and broke up. He moved with his family a little while later."

Rivalz nodded, "Enjoy yourself while you're young. That's what grandpa always told me!"

"I told you too Rivalz," She grinned. Her eyes twinkled from the orange light around them. Her hair swayed in the wind, and she radiated a sort of fantastical presence with her. Like a living flower brushed by the wind in the night.

"Oh yeah, I suppose so," He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I practically hammered it into your head, you dummy!" She lightly smacked him on the head. Another playful little jab. "And what, are you jealous?"

"J-Jealous?"

Milly pointed her thumb back at the ballroom. "Him. Did you really think I'd leave in you in the dust like that?"

"OH! PSH!" He laughed out into the night air below them. "Of course not! Why would you just wander off with a handsome...Rich...Noble...Guy." She kept looking quizzically at him. Those eyes, while beautiful as diamonds, pierced him just as easily. "Prez...Look. We've got two weeks off, you're having fun, I'm meeting interesting people."

She shook her head. "My prince thinks I'm about to go sauntering off with a guy who has control issues. Rivalz, I wouldn't betray anyone in the student council, you know that."

He rubbed his brow, layering the next words to say. "I know, I know. Maybe it's just...All the craziness that's been going on these last few months. Nina left us, Rolo, Lelouch, and Shirley are nowhere to be found."

Milly nodded. "I'm not going anywhere, Rivalz. It's just the changing of the seasons. I'm sure they'll turn up. And you and I will be the first ones to know."

Turn up. Those words had a lot of ugly other possible meanings to them. Rivalz cleared his throat, thinking of a message he'd received on the way back home, riding his motorcycle while traffic was low.

"You know..Lelouch told me to watch out for you. It was a text he sent. Just before he left.."

Milly widened her eyes for a moment, then gave him a downtrodden half-smile. "I suppose that's like him. Still worrying about others when we're all losing our minds about him."

He folded his arms on the balcony. "Maybe he and Shirley eloped and ran away from all the chaos!"

Milly smiled at that thought. Lelouch and Shirley had had a bit of a history and happy endings were running a bit short these days.

"You know...This might surprise you, but.." She stopped. A smile slipped and Rivalz raised a brow. He leaned in and chuckled.

"What? What's so interesting that-"

"No..No...Its just.." She breathed. Again, this wasn't school. She could go ahead and speak her mind here. People that might be eavesdropping would either forget within the hour or not understand at all.

"I had this little crush on Lelouch the first time I met him. I had it for a while, actually.."

He sighed, seeing the pieces of something he'd puzzled over fall into place. "Can't say I'm surprised. He was the centerpiece of your pranks. And your crossdressing schemes.."  
"Okay…"

"And all of that art modeling, nude or otherwise.."

"Okay, Rivalz…"

"Or that time you pushed him to join the swim team.."

Milly smacked his side, eliciting a laugh from him. The two hit each other back and forth, before softening their blows. People were looking and this was a higher class party. "But I mean...I'm sure Shirley appreciates what you've done for her.."

She glanced over at him, and he returned a smug grin. "Heh, I guess you're right," the blonde sighed. Life was just like that sometimes.

Rivalz turned around, letting his back rest on the stone railing. His eyes turned to the floor. "Sorry I let that guy get all grabby."

She scoffed. "You're fine. That's not the first or worst time someone decided to put their hands on me." He blushed at the comment, briefly glancing to the window between the blue cloth on her chest. Rivalz was adorable like that sometimes. "And thank you. I don't know if I could've stayed here tonight if we had made a ruckus."

"Well, you can always count on me, Milly. Just...As long as you don't pull a disappearing act yourself."

Milly scooted closer to him, playing with the glove material between her fingers. "I'll be right here Rivalz. Always. Big Globe's most popular anchor wouldn't be much without a decent cameraman, now would she?"

Her blue-haired associate tilted his flat hand in a so-so manner. "I'm not really the best out there, though. Nash knows all of the technical stuff, and Sarah has been doing this sorta gig for years!"

Milly shook her head, swaying her strand of hair and the flower vines next to it. "You sell yourself too short, Rivalz."

The words were a little sudden for him on a night like that. People were gossiping or dancing around them, and here Milly spoke something that barreled through him like a torpedo. "Well...I..."

"Comparing yourself to everyone else isn't a healthy way to go about life. Once you do that, you'll never think you're worth anything, and that is unacceptable."

He sighed, heat rolling from the back of his skull and down into his body as it was all laid out before him. "All you can really do is press forward and stop being sorry for yourself. Then and only then can you prove everyone wrong." Milly was frowning with a conviction. These were years worth of words released within the course of a minute. "They're all wrong, Rivalz. You're an expert mechanic, a great driver…..And a wonderful friend. Sure, you complain a lot, but you always get the job done."

Rivalz considered this. That day they had to move a bunch of forgotten supplies through the basement storerooms beneath the school. He spent the whole day groaning to Lelouch about how much it sucked, yet was told by Nina that he ended up carrying the most weight.

"I know. It's just that Ashford is filled with so many other great people. Lelouch is a master at chess and a smart dude. Shirley is an awesome swimmer, and Nina is a genius. You take the center stage and knew how to lead us all while I just.." He sighed. "I don't know. It's just hard to see it sometimes."

A hand slipped over his left shoulder. Milly pulled herself close until they were shoulder-to-shoulder, and he could smell nothing but her daisy-scented perfume. Her body put to rest any chill through the night breeze, and in fact, he started to feel a lot hotter in his suit. "I struggle with it too. We're invited to parties and meetings like this all the time, and you'll always hear someone talk about our disgraced bloodline. It's something every Ashford has to live with."

She crossed her legs and leaned with him. Her foot was resting over his. "I miss the days at the academy too. You've still got time to enjoy it. Hang out with friends, run the council..Get a girlf.." She stifled her words.

"What? You still think I can't do it?"

"Calm down, lover-boy...It's just..." Milly cleared her throat, and for the first time he could ever recall, she hung her head and put a couple of fingers to her mouth as she couldn't think of what to say.

"Cat got your tongue?"

She waved him off. "Give me a second!" Milly's soft, perfect cheeks flushed a little. She cleared her throat. And she turned to him, face less than a foot away. "Rivalz, I haven't been the best class president-"

"What do you mean!?" His lips were covered by those soft white gloves.

"Let me finish...You've had to work harder than normal. But you've always pulled through. And every time you did, I wanted to thank you, but...I just didn't know the way to go about it. You're hardworking, smart, and an amazing friend."

His brow slanted. "What's so hard about it? You just say 'thanks.'"

Milly huffed another breath. "Rivalz. Any girl would be lucky to be with someone like you." His mind was fooling him. Even now, he denied what was right before him. Up until now, it'd been the measure of his worth, and now it was what he'd wanted all of this time.

"You've always been there and, well...I wouldn't mind being there for you in exchange."

Her right hand slipped into and between his fingers. Rivalz continued to look dumbfounded at her, before letting out a squeak. "Wh-what?"

Milly rolled her eyes and gave a smile laced with a sigh. "How about this?" She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. Her lips only pressed against his for a brief second. Gentle and loving. He jumped, wide-eyed and shocked. "Oh...Well, I...Yeah."

She urged him on. "Well...?" He cleared his throat, regaining his confidence and letting the reality of the situation give him strength. Had they been in better lighting, he would've been able to see that she was just as red-faced.

"I-I'd love to Milly." She nodded, lips parting into a gentle grin.

"Just as long as you use that camera for professional reasons. We wouldn't want a midnight romp to get broadcasted to the public."

Rivalz blushed. "W-wait! You're kidding right?" Milly leaned in, putting her lips ever-so-close to his ear.

"For now, if you'd like." Milly gave him a sexy smirk and a wink. He gulped. Milly could be so cruel with her teasing. his heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest as the reality of their situation shifted in front of them. "So...So you're serious?"

"That 'Forever-single' award was a joke, Rivalz...I guess that's another thing I let go too far. I'll try not to jab at you too often...I promise...Maybe"

"How about a dance first! I'll sweep you off your feet better than any guy here!" He jumped away from the balcony, taking her hands in his. Her pulse raced with excitement, passing by the skin on her fingertips, through her gloves and into his.

"I'm sure you would, 'Reginald Cardemonde.'" They laughed, twirling past the crowd and onto the floor. They were the least graceful of any couple there, excitement hindering their focus and turning them into laughing buffoons. The music would slow and they would too, shifting amongst other suits and dresses as the later night crept into the building.

"You might be a commoner and a moron...But you're mine. Don't ever forget," she grinned. Rivalz and Milly held each other, carried by the serenade and each other's touch.

NOTE: Wanted to give my boy Rivalz some love and let Milly have a good dude in her life. After all the hard times in R2, it was disappointing not to see something like this to compensate :c

Again, thanks for reading.


End file.
